


Bonding with a Vampire

by Gothicangel134



Series: Bonding With a Vampire [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothicangel134/pseuds/Gothicangel134
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is a pretty smart guy, he can create small devices and also do amazing things in Minecraft. But lately he's noticing his best friend is acting a bit weird. she has always been different and that's what you loved about her and it made your friendship. In the office you were teamed up as the Mad King & Queen. </p>
<p>But lately something has been weird with her and he's trying to figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How To Date A British Vampire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/978065) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> This is not a story of my own. This story was written originally buy an amazing author on here named AgentOklahoma titled 'How To Date A British Vampire". I really liked the story and kind of wanted to take the story in my own way. 
> 
> I hope you guys don't bask me and I hope this will live up to AgentOklahoma's already amazing story!
> 
> This also is a [Y/N] (Your Name), you will play Ryan's best friend.

**Chapter 1**

** *Ryan's POV* **

I wasn't stupid, I was actually kind of intelligent. So, I definitely noticed when my best friend [Y/N] started. I started noticing it one day at work. [Y/N] would call Geoff & Gavin to her and they would have their little talks. No one knew what they said nor did anyone ask about it. When I sat with her at their lunch break she never ate, saying she ate before I got there. But she did always drank out of a Minecraft Creeper Thermos I bought her for her birthday a few years ago. I never knew what was put inside it either. And whenever someone had cut their finger or something had happened and she saw blood she would say she would be sick. but, she looked fine the whole time. I talked to Ray about it the next day.

"Hey Ray"

"What's up Ryan?" he was working on a video game to make his gamer score even higher

"I've been noticing some weird things about [Y/N] lately. Should we check it out."

Right tightened his grip on his controller. "Just leave it alone, nothings going on with her, you sure you're not just imagining the things you think are wrong with her."

"Fine" I went back and sat on my couch/ desk. I was still gonna look into things. I was just gonna do it alone.

* * *

 

At lunch [Y/N] was sitting in the break room waiting for me. She was eating actual food for once. 

"What do you have today?" I sat down next to her.

'Griffon made me chicken Alfredo. since I don't know how to make it myself yet. It's pretty good." she actually drank out of soda can and ate normal food today.

"Good, I never really see you eat." I smirked 

"I do, I just finish before you get here."

"Okay then" I scoffed

She smirked and hit my arm playfully. She sat up and smiled "So, you wanna come hangout at my place for the weekend. Movie, pizza. "

'Sure" I smiled, I would get to check out the pace. I would need to wait till she came back though so she wouldn't catch me, I was gonna have to be stealthy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day Ryan hangs out at [Y/N] house for the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by How To Date A British Vampire by AgentOklahoma.
> 
> This is not a story of my own. This story was written originally buy an amazing author on here named AgentOklahoma titled 'How To Date A British Vampire". I really liked the story and kind of wanted to take the story in my own way.
> 
> I hope you guys don't bask me and I hope this will live up to AgentOklahoma's already amazing story!
> 
> This also is a [Y/N] (Your Name), you will play Ryan's best friend.

_***Chapter 2*** _

_***Ryan's POV*** _

I was in front of [Y/N]'s house. I've never been to her house before, I went up to the door and knocked. The door opened and she was there smiling looking adorable, compared to me was tiny. Shorter and I could have my hands on her waist and almost touch, she had curves to her though. She also had way different hair, Blonde & Black hair with blue eyes and she was very pale for living in Austin. As we walked in I was amazed by her house, dark wood floors, nice furniture and one of those kitchens that are extremely perfect. Like it came out from a television show. 

A pizza box was set up on the table with a couple sodas there. Netflix was set up as well.

"Wanna bev?" she smiled as she walked in.

"Bev?"

"Yes bevs" 

"You are spending to much time with Gavin"

"I think he's pretty top actually." she laughed and slid a soda down the counter to me. "You get settled on the couch, I'll bring everything in". I went in and waited for her as I picked out the movie.

* * *

 

Hours had gone by and watched several movies before I had noticed I had half the pizza and a couple of sodas. [Y/N] not even even more then 2 slices. And finishing half a coke.

'i'm good. I'm not that hungry," she said. She got up every time we needed Ice or a drink, not letting me go in. She went to the bathroom and it was my time to go check it out. I got up and took the cans and put them on the counter and went and grabbed one more coke, looking up from the shelf I saw a couple of bags. Full of blood. I closed in horror, was my best friend a murder..a psychopathy. I heard footsteps and looked up seeing her.

'Ryan..You should not have done that." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan freaks out about [Y/N] having bags full of vlood in her fridge and finds out why she has been acting so strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by How To Date A British Vampire by AgentOklahoma.  
> This is not a story of my own. This story was written originally buy an amazing author on here named AgentOklahoma titled 'How To Date A British Vampire". I really liked the story and kind of wanted to take the story in my own way.
> 
> I hope you guys don't bask me and I hope this will live up to AgentOklahoma's already amazing story!
> 
> This also is a [Y/N] (Your Name), you will play Ryan's best friend.

_**Chapter 3** _

_***Ryan's POV*** _

'W-What! Do you murder people." I grabbed a knife to try and defend myself.

'No, I'm not Ryan. Put the knife down, it's not gonna help you." I was backed into the wall corner, scared and hoping this wouldn't be the day I die.

"Don't come  near me! [Y/N]! Tell me, why is that in there."

"You have to listen to me okay..Ryan" I looked at her as she spoke "Ryan, i'm a vampire." she leaned casually against the counter in front of me.

"Okay. Now you are crazier then I am officially, and I put Edgar in a hole. I'd rather you be a murdered!"

'Let me prove it" she spoke quietly as she walked slowly to me the knife soon pierced her skin. 

I whispered feeling like she was gonna hurt herself and I was gonna cry "Don't do it" she pushed forward and the knife went in. She went to the handle and took my hand, uncurling my fingers from the handle and then pulled it out. There was no blood and I saw her wince I little but she pulled up her shirt and she healed instantly

"[Y/N]..P-Please, don't kill me." I begged her, pleading to her as if she was still my best friend not a monster.

She smiled and put the knife on the counter "I'd never hurt you Ryan. You're my best friend." I relaxed a little, she moved to give me some space to breathe. 

I watched here and looked her up and down "So, y-you're a v-vampire?" she nodded in reply. I took cautious steps over and reached my hand up slowly to her mouth "May I?" she opened her mouth and tilted her head up displaying her fangs. They were long and curved, I ran my thumb over the tip and I murmured "Sharper then any knife.." I ran it over one last time and nicked my finger, pulling away so i wasn't exposed."

"Oh calm yourself" she went to a drawer and grabbed a first-aid kit and grabbed a bandage and wrapped it around my finger. "I don't insane the minute I see blood. Just a smidge hungry, I already ate so I'm fine." she held up the thermos and drank some from it "i think of you and thank you in my head every time for giving me something I can drink from."

I smiled for a second "So, you're a blood drinking vampire." she mocked my slow nodding.

"Yeah, I drink Bagged blood, I don't explode/sparkle in the sunlight. I can eat garlic but I choose not to. My reflection.."she pulled out a mirror and showed me "works" 

I had a small internal meltdown while she was trying to make me feel better. "And you've always been this way."

"Well..not always..god" she thought "it's been a long time." she leaned against me as we were against the wall. I looked down at her and questioned her.

"What? When were you turned? 1900's, 1800's" I asked honestly curious.

'I was turned in 1329" she answered shortly.

[Y/N] sighed as I fell onto the floor unconscious. "Great Job Ryan" 

* * *

 

When I woke up, dark purple covers were pulled over me, still wearing all my clothes, except my shoes. I ran my fingers through my hair and looked around and shot right up out of bed. I almost ran out the room and calmed down as I saw her on her phone sitting on the counter with the mug in one hand and the other scrolling through her Facebook feed. She looked up at pointed to the coffee "Thought you would like some". I cautiously looked around and got a cup,scared to look at back at the fridge for milk or creamer.

"Did I have a insane dream." I looked her in the eyes "And your not Dracula's granddaughter."

"Sorry Ryan, but this is sadly real life." I nodded and thought about it.

"Does anyone else know? In the office, anyone in your life."

"Geoff, Gavin,Griffon and Ray" she smirked "Geoff & Gavin are my handlers. They keep people from finding about my 'condition' and also make sure i don't eating people." she smirked at me "Why do you think it was okay that I lived with Geoff when Gaivn was a s well. And we have our little talks together. We had to be able to trust each other. So, I let him get a feel and trust me. Ray accidentally walked in one time while I was filling up my cup and Gavin & Geoff let him be. And Griffon, that's a story for another time."

"Okay.So what are you gonna kidnap me? Turn me?" she looked upset and very offended.

"N-No!" I'm not some monster. I trust you, you're my best friend. All I ask is that you don't tell anyone."She gave me a sincere and I relaxed a little. "You probably have a lot of questions. Ask if you would like?"I looked at her, it was her way of making me more comfortable. Just wanting her closest of friends to not think of her as an abomination. 

I went up to her and hugged her..and then pulled away "I have one at the moment...How were you turned?" her face dropped and the smiled disappeared. Leaving a sadness that made me question if I should take back what I had said. She took my hand and walked me to the couch.

'It's a long story." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Y/N] tells Ryan all about her past from the 1300's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This back story of her life is all made up! None of this is historically correct for anyone who asks.

_**Chapter 4** _

_***Ryan's POV*** _

She sat me down on the couch and she stood and kinda paced as she talked "i was born in 1313. but I was turned in 1329. I had 16 years of a normal life before I had changed. I'm now 701 years old." She thought about it, seeing how she could tell the story.

"I was 16, in England. I was like every girl, I was soon going to be married to a man that I hated and there were other suitors who wanted me as well. but, one day I had gone to my friend Clarissa's but on the way I was kidnapped. At the time, it's erased from history but the French were attacking us in 1329, they were kidnapping Englishmen & women. They tested me and saw I was different, throwing me into a dungeon for a week. Until one day the general had come down..he happened to be a vampire like me." she fiddled with her shirt as she spoke.

"he was recruiting people, and once tested and trained they were put in. But, my blood work was much different then everyone else. Everyone was Type A or Type O. But I had Type AB and supposedly Type AB are the some of the strongest vampires in history. So...the general tried to make me pledge my allegiance for him...But I was stupid and said my life, my way of living was for the crown." she said it bitterly, her hand shaking as she spoke. I realized it was because of the story. It wasn't just a story , it was her life, her history. She had a life centuries before anyone, before Rooster Teeth or even any of our own Great grandparents.A real life of battles and kidnapping. where she was a prisoner to a psychopath. The reason she was no longer human. After a few minutes she got lost in her thought, i coughed to keep her going.

"Oh sorry..that happens sometimes." she muttered to herself before continuing. "he tested my strength knowing I could fight, tried to persuade me. But no matter what I refused. I was then deprived of food, water,sunlight. Even human conversation for days at a time. Just to come back to make the idiotic offer again, when it didn't work he started the process again. He then started..to drink from me." she said the last part in a small voice, her hand rubbing the side of her neck.

'he'd take enough to make me weak a little delirious then leave me alone to hallucinate and die. coming back in a day or 2 to feed me his blood to heal." she wrapped her arms around her. I used every once of my restraint not to pull her into my arms. "He didn't care if I got turned. It would make me a stronger fighter for him. **That's all he wanted, was a fighter!"** she calmed down after yelling that. " But..after a whole month of that my body couldn't take it, i died from blood loss. but, I had his blood in my system from when he healed me my heart stopped, but I was still alive not technically but still."

I looked at her and for the first time since she started talking her normal blue eyes weren't filled with as much spirit as usual like the 1st time we met. In her eyes I could see her true age even though she was permanently frozen at 16 years old. i could see all the pain and suffering she had been through. All because one commanding general wouldn't take 'no' for a fucking answer.

"But, he didn't notice I changed. I was left blood starved for a week before anyone noticed." she then snapped, not towards me but at the story. "Being starved of blood, is nothing like food starvation. It's like your sanity and part of you that seems just a hint of human drains out of you. Leaving you nothing but fear,anger and hunger."

I was shocked, her hands clenched into fists, a small growl coming from her chest completely involuntary. She then spoke more calm, but I was scared at her being calm at this point. "They then realized I had changed, fed me, taught me how to control myself. The generals wife killing him a year later. Then for the next 685 years I've been learning how to be human again. A few years after we had escaped though I had joined a clan. They helped me, and later on I was given a handle to keep an eye on me. in my case 2 because..i'm more powerful then some of the others. 2 handlers is what it takes to keep me alive." she looked at me "This is my story, who I am."

There was silence as I processed everything. I stood up and walked to [Y/N] wrapping my arms around her. The vampire surprised by my action. "I can't think of any way to apologize for how much this universe sucks. " I hugged her tighter. She was surprised but her lips had curled into a small smile as she put her arms around me back, relaxing into my embrace.

"You don't need to. I've come to term with what I am. Even though it sucks I appreciate it." we looked at each other.

'Why? A man killed you, brought you back and tortured you." I was confused, but she was comfortable with it.

"I would've never met you otherwise." she said simply.She let go and said she was gonna go to bed. i only came 9 hours ago and it was 3am on a Saturday. I didn't react until the door closed. I laid on the couch after I had changed saying to myself.

'Otherwise, i would never have met you." echoed through my head as i drifted to sleep


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan has a dream. When he wakes up what happens?

_**Chapter 5** _

_***Ryan's POV*** _

When I woke up in the morning I realized I was still at [Y/N]'s house. It was 5 am and still pretty dark out, the room was dead silent. The light that was outside was slipping in a little thought the curtains. I walked around the house aimlessly, my gazed fixed on her bedroom. "Does she even sleep?" i walked to the door before my conscious could even stop me. I quietly turned the doorknob and walked in, she was curled up into a ball, the covers kicked off showing she was in a crop top and boy shorts. surprised it didn't wake her though because of her hearing enhancement. I got a bit closer to her, I saw why though she was distant from people and didn't sleep over whenever someone invited her. 

She was having a nightmare. she was shaking, he muscles twitching like she was fighting something, low whimpers and groans came from her. What caught my eye was the tattoo, it started at her back and swirled down to her hip. I also noticed some scars that never healed, being from before she turned. I reached forward and stupidly touched the tattoo pattern. 

The next moment, I was pinned to the bed. [Y/N] was panting above me straddling my waist, pinning my hands to my head and the other forced on my throat. I saw her look at me and her brain clicked, coming back to reality. She moved her hands down to my chest and tangled into my shirt. "R-Ryan" she said simply.

I leaned forward so our lips were an inch apart. My face flushed as my hands were on her hips, my body slightly energized. I moved that last inch and pressed our lips softly together. Which quickly evolved into something more.I sat up and she sat in my lap, leaving kisses on my neck. her hands drifting,our lips moving together. I let out a moan at the sensation of her body being against mine. Touching her was amazing. We were soon undressing moving into each other. she disapeared from sight biting down as was moaning my..

I opened my eyes, my jeans tighter then before.I looked down seeing a slight bulge and I had to get myself in control

"Fuck" I said "I want her..so badly." the door then opened and [Y/N] was shocked looking at me.

"You want me"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and [Y/N] figure out there feelings for each other and talk about [Y/N]'s relationships and her feeding habits.

_**Chapter 6** _

_***Ryan's POV*** _

I was frozen on the couch, she was in the doorway not saying a single word to me. Since Nikki had a super-sense it left me blushing so severely that [Y/N] was probably gonna seem pass out. I was blushing intensely. " Um.. I was just coming to talk to you." I looked down at my lap hiding what was happening down below.

"Ryan, vampire over here" she smirked "I can smell it. You had a 'fun' dream about me. Saying my name as well." It was was hard for me to look at her, she was wearing the exact same outfit in the dream. As I looked up she was in front of me and I for a second thought she was gonna kill me.I closed my eyes and just breathes as i felt her fingertips on my chin and raise my chin up. Soon a pair of soft cherry flavored lips pressed against mine. 

"I've felt the same about you Ryan" I heard her whisper. I opened my eyes and saw her baby blue eyes connecting to mine with such an intensity that  it made me shiver. She looked like she had just gotten a hit of pure sexual energy, I tried to distract her a little though. 

" You have a good sense of smell I must say."

"Yeah, and might I say..you smell amazing." she got a bit closer to me. I could smell what I thought was possibly a perfume or cherry blossoms and vanilla. My body slightly shuddered and my hands reached out and pulled her into my arms. Her body freezing cold, thinking I should go help her warm up but ignoring that thought completely.

"[Y/N] we got to talk. Case you're smelling me and we're extremely close. This whole vampire thing. I just need to process this." I took a few deep breaths. She moved back and sat next to me, looking at me and trying to make sure I wasn't going to go insane. 

"Ryan you are freaking out for no reason. I like you and you like me."

"Liking you, my best friend...its gonna be hard. But I like it."

"But, are you to bothered by my species to date?"

"No, it's just something that I need to get used to. So, I guess we could be a couple and do stuff together."

She giggled and smiled , holding my hand. "I would love to be a couple and stuff with you.

* * *

 

We sat and talked while I held her. telling each other about their lives. i asked "so..how many people have you dated? Since you started being  a vampire?"

"Only 2-3. Never dated a human, well before you anyway."

"You're kidding me. I mean how have you not dated a human after all the years you've been on this planet."

"It's because no one I come in contact with really knew. I had to keep it secret, in case I got ratted on, I would have to leave or my handlers would take care of the,. And, I never really trusted myself to be with a human. Because I'm scared I could possibly hurt them." I was  _shocked_ , because [Y/N] never showed  _any_ indication that she was gonna hurt them.

"Why wouldn't you trust yourself." I moved closer holding her hand, stroking it with my thumb.

"well you know, in a relationship there's sex right?" I blushed nodding "So many stories in our community about vampires end up killing humans, because they can't control it. in the moment." she said continuing "I didn't think I could've done it back then."

"Well you've fed from humans right?"

"No" she shook her head 'never, it's always medical bagged blood in a cup or thermos. Mostly because i'm afraid of hurting people. In general it's very sexual in nature. Doing it with someone I wasn't with seems..wrong."

'Doesn't it hurt thought, not feeding from the source."

"Well, when i'm hungry my throat tingles and burns. If I drink from bags it dies down, but not totally. I've asked others and they say it loses the quality so it stops being painful."

"And you live like that?"

"What alternative do I have?" she wasn't expecting an answer.

"There's always me." she looked up shocked waiting for me to joke about it.

"A-Are you serious? Please tell me you are joking Ryan"

"I-I mean if you wanted to, i couldn't force you to and you never know. I might taste terrible. B-But there's always that option because if drinking from bags leaves you in pain, I would be a shitty boyfriend if I didn't stop it and make you feel better."

"You know. Ryan you don't have to offer something like this, just because you feel like I do. I like you and I wanna see you cause you're you. you shouldn't offer yourself to me." she moved hair out of my face, I had to stop myself from leaning into the touch. 

"Well, it's an option okay. Also, I know what it sort of means to you."

"I know, but still..." she got up and I felt rejected. She reached her hand out and smiled.

"I think though it's okay to sleep in the same bed together. " I took her hand blushing as we went to her bedroom, just to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan waked up with [Y/N] in his arms happily enjoying the time, but then a phone call comes and Ryan becomes more afraid of his life.

_**Chapter 7** _

_***Ryan's POV*** _

I woke up with Nikki in my arms, her face hidden in the crook of my neck. It was like cuddling an ice-cube, but [Y/N] and I were comfy. her arms curling around my waist in just the right way. 

"Morning" she said in a small voice. Running her fingers down my side.

"Actually it's the afternoon." I smirked "We've spent almost the whole weekend together."

She nodded "You wanna go home and change."

'All I need is a shower." 

She sat up and nodded " I'll get you some clothes and towels. I have some extra large stuff." she kissed my cheek, I pulled her back and kissed her lips. I then got up and she showed me the bathroom. It was nice when I went it, the room being huge. She handed me clothes and towels and I then hopped into the shower.

* * *

 

I came out in guys shorts and a Achievement Hunter t-shirt.I walked out seeing her in shorts, Rage Quit T-shirt and a hoodie."

"When did you get a Rage Quit t-shirt."

"My birthday, Michael got one for me and customized it" she took off the jacket and it was customized already. Long-sleeved and had her name on the back. She put the hoodie back on as I wrapped my arms around her.

** * RING RING* **

Her phone had phone had gone off and she answered it. "Geoff, Gavin" I could hear them both.

"Hey [Y/N], just checking in haven't heard from you in 3 days. Gotta report you know kid."

"Well, um there is been a small..development."

" _ **Define Development** {Y/N}_ "  


"Well ugh..Ryan knows." There was  gun locking sound and Gavin in the background hanging up the phone"

'Oh shit.that's not good." she looked at me, seeing I was terrified. "Ryan promise me you will stay behind me no matter what okay."   
  


I nodded

"Promise me! I need to hear you say it Ryan."

"I promise to stay behind you." I nodded. There was a banging at the door, not helping the fact that since there was no traffic and Geoff and Gavin lived a matter of 5 minutes away. We heard pick locking tools and soon the door was opened and I saw the Father and Son of Achievement Hunter pointing a gun at my face. 

[Y/N] pressed her hand to me, she whispered "I love you..stay behind me..stay safe." I was though utterly terrified.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff & Gavin come into the house and try to get rid of Ryan. But will [Y/N] let them.

_**Chapter 8** _

_***Ryan's POV*** _

Geoff & Gavin waked in closing the door, there guns still pointed at me. She was standing strong looking at them both 'Geoff put it down." she looked like she was gonna attack either one of them. Geoff had shot her in the shoulder to stun her and keep her back in enough time so that way he could get rid of me. I didn't hear a sound so Gavin & Geoff had both had silencers. 

"We're sorry it has to end this way Ryan" Gavin looked at me, the gun pointed at my head." We have to protect her and our family." He squeezed his gun and looked at me as [Y/N] tackled them both knocking Geoff's gun down and Gavin's to under a sofa where none of us to reach it. 

"Don't touch him" I heard her yell.

Geoff was able to twist and pin her onto her stomach, his arm around her neck. "[Y/N], I know you care about him. but, you just can't go and tell him all about you. He could spill it and everything we built will be ruined." He grunted trying to hold her down.

"He's different! Geoff" she sounded like she was crying, fighting to protect me.

Gavin was in the corner, picking some glass out of his arms. "[Y/N]! Think straight our friends, family. Rooster Teeth. We'd have to eave everything and start somewhere new. I'm not doing that and neither is Geoff." he took something out and stabbed it into her neck. She struggled between the 2 of them and then relaxed in Geoff's arms. 

"I'm sorry kiddo" I looked seeing Nikki she could breathe and talk but her limbs stopped. Gavin stood and grabbed the gun as Geoff held her.

He looked at me with a stone cold face "I'll miss you Ryan." he moved but stopped as [Y/N] spoke.

"Vin-Vinculum'' she breathed out. Geoff stared at her, the gun by his side. 

'What?"

"Vinculum Geoff you know what I said."

Gavin sighed and put the safety back on is gun and put it loosely at his side. He went and got a first aid kit and started to bandage his arm. "Sorry Ryan, this is our job after all. I hope you understand." I stood there almost frozen, almost killed. Stopped by [Y/N] saying one simple word. What the fuck was that word?

"Geoff..antidote." she laid in his arms trying to move a little. He pulled out a syringe and injected her with it. He picked her up " I got ya kid it's okay."

I let them be going into her room to think.

* * *

 

I laid in her bed, my back against the headboard and my body curled up. I looked up when there was a knock. Gavin came in with an awward smile. He sat on the edge of the bed. 

"Well..what would you like to know."

'Can't [Y/N] be here."

"Sorry, what I injected her with stopped her body and the antidote can only do so much. She's got 2 cups and a thermos of blood out there right now to fix her. I nodded, he took out his gun and put it on the table. 'I wanna apologize for Geoff & I. We've spent years of training to protect her and make sure our lives don't change. Taking care of any problem we happen to face." he didn't even look at me.

"But what about Geoff's family. You live with them and she did as well. They must have known."

"They do know, it was easy to make a cover as a new employee for the both of us. I'm from a transfer school in England and I trained under Geoff and when I graduated Geoff and [Y/N] loved me so much they offered for me me to stay here. But, I protect her as well because she treats me like a sibling. and Geoff and his family treat her like a daughter and a older sister like they treat me like their son."

I listened intently 'Vampires are valuable Ryan. Their knowledge, there ability where they're able to turn humans into them. As one of her handlers, it only our business to know about their life. Protocol says that encase of any one knowing like yourself we have to get rid of them." he vice then turned hard, looking at me with a seriousness. "If you or anyone had let her secret out we would ave to leave. Start a new life and destroy every part of our lives here. Make no mistake, I protect [Y/N[ as her handler and like she was my family." I nodded, understanding what he had meant. 

'So..what was that word she had said." I moved to the edge and talked with him, trying to see this other side of Gavin that I never saw in the office.

"Vinculum, it's latin for bond. I've only seen it used a long time ago. For vampire's it kind of mean immortality to humans." the door opened and Geoff and [Y/N] walked in, Geoff had his arm around her and held her into the bathroom. She shut the door and left the 3 of us outside.

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"Yes" Geoff said "She doesn't want you to see her like that" he sighed "She's the sweetest girl in the world. She hates that when the hunger happens she feels like a monster. She tells me it's worth it, but she worries about loving someone, because she doesn't want to hurt them." 

I nodded " So vinculum. What does it mean when it comes to me."

"It means she thinks you're her mate." I passed out again..god I needed to stop it.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin, Geoff and [Y/N] talk to Ryan about him being [Y/N]'s mate.

_**Chapter 9** _

_***Ryan's POV*** _

I woke up in [Y/N]'s bed and sat up.  I saw her walk in "Hey, you're finally awake." I stayed quiet as she had a small smile on her face as she crawled into bed "How are you feeling?"

"How am I feeling? How am I fucking feeling!" I freaked out a bit "I'm feeling like shit, in this one weekend I've learned you're a vampire, we like each other. That not only Geoff my boss ans my co-worker Gavin know about this secret, that they are both your handlers. Only a couple hours ago. Now!" I huffed moving closer to her. "I find out, you think I'm your mate. I pulled her into my lap "We're gonna sit here and my questions are going to be answered." The guys came in hearing us, sitting down with us.

She put her arms around me "We'll answer them okay." i nodded leaning into her. "So what do you wanna know?"

"First, what was in that syringe?"

"In simple terms silver. Vampires are slightly allergic. Now, it's more effective on werewolves but with vampires it's basically a sedative."

"Okay.Next, explain vinculum and mate"

Gavin began "I told you it means bond. So that vampires can state to their handlers that they wanted a human to be protected but only if they believe it's their mate."

[Y/N] cut in " We use the word mate, rather then 'partner' or 'spouse' because connections between vampires and their mates are stronger and more intimate then most humans." she held my hand. "And if there mat is harmed, vampires..lose the will to live. Even if they never meet they will be fine, but if they do. There's nothing a vampire won't do to keep them safe. They will die for them and are not afraid to kill for them." she looked down scared to look at me. "And if they're mate is killed while they are together..."

"They kill whoever did but then, we can't find the will to live. with the guilt of not being able to save the one they absolutely love."

Geoff cut in "That's why there are so few vampires. They're alive for centuries before there mate is born. If they never meet it's normal, but if they do..then so much can happen. Vampire accidentally feeds off them without knowing, human rejects them and they're left to wonder and die of a broken heart."

I raised her head and looked at her "You can die of heartbreak?"

"Ye, yes I can. Humans do it because it's sadness in their heart. It stops from being sad. Since my heart doesn't beat like a humans, my brain shuts down and i won't eat properly. but, if the human doesn't reject the vampire the relationship goes forward. And the human may choose to be turned into a vampire and joining the society of vampires with the could of the 'old ones' who all mate and have children."

'Well not all"

Gavin smirked "[Y/N] is an old one the 4th oldest in history. And she just found her supposed 'mate'."

"Explain it more, I need to fully understand [Y/N]"

She sighed and looked at me "A mate is the one person you're bonded to forever. It's a part of your soul that exists in another body. Being with your mate is so much better. For humans it means never needing anything else as long as you have them. Geoff & Griffon are mates." she smiled a little thinking about it "For vampires it means all the pain & hunger we feel is gone if we look at them. Touching them makes us feel warm even though our skin is cold as ice. And a kiss.."

"A kiss makes us feel like our hearts are beating again. Like we're some how human again."

"And you think?"

"I do." she looked everything "Everything is better. You make me so much pain fade away and you make me warm. I feel alive with you."

I sighed " Um, I need to go." I got up "I'm sorry I just need to think." I went out the door knowing she was upset that I had walked out on her.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan has left the apartment and has thought for a while about everything. But then he finally decides to look at his text messages and see what's going on..what will he do what he reads that his best friend is dying.

_**Chapter 10** _

_***Ryan's POV*** _

I sat up in my apartment, trying to calm down. My phone had been going off since I had gotten home. It was 4am and I had to be to work in 4 hours. I couldn't sleep and all i could think about was [Y/N]. I grabbed my phone and looked at it still panicking at the though of everything. I had read all the texts Geoff had sent me.

* * *

 

-From Geoff (3:30 am)

"Ryan! I know you're freaking out but come back please."

 

-From Geoff (3:45 am)

"I know you're scared. [Y/N]'s in pain and she won't talk, drink or anything. She's starving."

 

-From Geoff (3:59 am)

"Ryan please. She will die. She could kill someone. I need you here right now."

* * *

 

I dropped the phone, [Y/N] could die. I was her mate and she was mine. Here I was just freaking out like an idiot. i jumped out of bed, I grabbed my keys and sped over pounding on the door "Geoff! Gavin! Open this door right this goddamn second."

Gavin opened it, having several scratched on his arm. 'Get in now." he pulled me by the shirt and yelled "GEOFF!"

Geoff ran out "Finally.Thank god you're here. Look she kind of got violent when Gavin forced her to drink, so go talk to her and get  her to drink please Ryan." he handed me a bag of blood and a syringe "If she get's violent again." I walked into her room. I looked and saw her curled into a bal her skin paler then usual and she was staring up to the ceiling.

"[Y/N] " she whispered. I was nervous, I couldn't tell if she was dead or not, there was no rise or fall in her chest and she hasn't blinked in a while. I took her hand once I walked over and laid next to her, laying down the bagged blood and syringe. "[Y/N], i'm here..please...please say something."

"R-Ry-Ryan" she whispered in pain, Delirious but knew I was real.

"[Y/N] i'm so sorry. I was stupid" I grabbed the bag and pulled her to me. "Darling, I need you to drink this." I placed a small kiss on her lips, she kissed back and took the bag. She bit the bag and drank it, throwing it away when she finished it. She clawed at my chest and made her hands into fists.

:It won't stop Ryan..it still hurts." she sobbed gently.

"It's okay..I'll make it stop." I pulled down my shirt and she tried to push me away. 

"No..please don't Ryan. I will not take it, I can't." 

I pulled her close to me "You will be fine.' I calmed her "I need you healthy okay? I trust you..you will be fine."

She nodded "Okay.'" she rested her face in the crook in my neck. Pressing her lips in a small kiss and whispered "Thank you" she bit down. I winced putting my arms around her. She let out a sigh, the pain fading away completely my hand running through her hair as I felt her relax. I closed my eyes waiting till she was done. I look down and she was wiping blood off her mouth. Her eyes bright and her cheeks flushed. I pressed my forehead down to hers. She growled lightly and lick the puncture marks softly so they would heal. she leaned up and kissed me passionately. I moaned from the mix of the kiss and her feeding off me. 

She pulled away and bit her wrist.

'Take, I took to much." I gave her a look and then took it wincing at the taste. But as I drank I had gotten sleepier, she licked her wrist afterwards to heal it and then cuddled to me.

"let's sleep" she looked at me.

"Okay...I love you" I held her

"I love you to Ryan." she smirked as we fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after. Geoff & Ryan talk and then Ryan and [Y/N] spend some time together which leads up to dinner with the Ramsey Family and as well Gavin Free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning Now**  
> There is a part with sex and for those who would like to skip the part they can this is one of those long chapters.
> 
> AS WELL: The people who did comment on Millie this is where i am using her later on in the chapter as an example. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy the chapter and I hope everyone is enjoying the story as well.

_**Chapter 11** _

_***Ryan's POV*** _

I woke up a few hours later. I kissed her forehead and covered her with the sheets, I walked out in the kitchen seeing everything was cleaned up from all the fighting. I saw Geoff with a cup of coffee and Gavin laying on the couch scrolling his phone.

"How is she?" he was going through the newspaper.

"She's doing well. So, are we supposed to be at work."

"I called us out, saying that we all got food poisoning." he smirked.

"Smart." I smiled as [Y/N] came out in pajamas. She saw me and smiled, I opened my arms and she used her speed running into my arms. "Morning love." she smiled. She looked at me smiling and then looked at Geoff and hugged him.

"Hey kiddo what's up." she hugged him and he wrapped his arm around her. She spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry for getting violent with You & Gavin. You were only trying to keep me alive. Griffon's not gonna be happy with me is she."

"It's okay" he chuckled "She knows about everything. She just wants me to update her on her little vamp later." She smiled as he patted her head. "Like I told you when you were young...familiae nostrae semper simul erunt." she nodded and went over to Gavin and tackled him into a hug and he hugged her smiling. They both got up and patted her on the back.

"We'll be back tonight for dinner, i'll bring the family." Geoff smiled.

"Yay!" she cheered and came back over to me, she yelled "Fix my lock Geoff!"

"Fine!" they locked the door.

I smiled as they left. "So, what did that mean what Geoff said?"

"We all have certain sayings to each other in Latin for family & mates. Like Geoff had just said 'Our family will always be together."

"What would you say to me then?" I smirked at her.

"Sol in hodie nocte et ego in luna. Quidquid extra vel ultra ad fuedera fortis Vivamus semper vitae.: she smiled " It means. You are the sun in my day and I am the moon in your night. No matter near or far our bond will always be strong to out live life itself."

I leaned down and kissed her gently. I held and said " I understand what you meant yesterday." I intertwined our fingers, we pecked lips smirking. "Vampires and mates have a bond, a strong connection." she nodded " I understand what you mean by it, I wanna be the person who makes you feel warm, take all this pain away. Hold you in my arms and kiss you, just to make you feel alive."

She smiled "I'm happy that you understand this. Mates are big things for vampires."

"I'm Yours. I will always be." I put my arms around her waist and kissed her neck "And i'm not afraid to show it."

"S-Show it" I heard her coice. I bit her neck gently and had my hands on her sides under her shirt.

"Yes, show it" I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. I laid her down and smirked. I held her waist and kissed her gently. she kissed me back, relaxing into my arms. Slowly we became more entangled and clothes started to come off and our bodies started to twine together. i looked at her and smirked a little "You ready?"

"Please Ryan, you're teasing me." she held me on to me, I kissed her  biting her neck. My fingers tracing patterns into her skin. Her hands on different parts of parts of me. One in my hair the other on my back holding on to me. Her legs around my waist as my left arm was curled around her waist and my right was holding the headboard. The hot & cold mixture of our bodies together were amazing. I grinded against her and I heard her moan softly.

"Ryan..i'm nervous"

"Why my lovely?"

"Because" she blushed, trying to be innocent.

"Baby, I got you. I'll make sure everything is okay." I kissed her and gently pushed into her. She moaned, I moved in and out getting her to moan. I went faster.

"R-Ryan!" she moaned out.. I held her as we moved together. Soon we were moaning together, the headboard hitting the wall. Our names we repeated multiple times. when we climaxed we were almost screaming our names, I fell next to her and held her as we both came down off our pure rush. I kissed her gently and pulled her to my body.

"Oh Ryan" she put her arms around me. We kissed sweetly. She traced circles on my chest. I put my forehead to hers and she gently nipped my bottom lip. she gently whimpered "baby."

"Yes"

'Can..I.." She was trying to ask a hard question and kissed her and smiled "Feed?"

"Yes"

"Of course my beautiful mate." she blushed and bit down gently on my neck, she was having some trouble keeping control since this was all new to her. I stroked her hair and then said "You're good [Y/N], i'm getting a little light headed." she pulled away licking the puncture mars, giving me some of her blood. I could get used to this. She laid on my chest, listening to my heartbeat  as we laid in the silence surrounding us. She knew one day I would change to be like her, she wanted to hear my heart beat before it no longer could.

"I love you Ryan Haywood"

"I love you too [Y/N]" we laid there more in the peaceful silence.

* * *

 

 ~~_-_ ~~ _6:30 pm-_

I was setting the table as [Y/N] had let in Geoff, Gavin and the family in. She came in and kissed my cheek "Thank you my little helper.:

I put my arms around her "Your welcome." I pecked her lips gently. Griffon came in and smiled "Yay! You're both happy." [Y/N] smiled and said "Griffon & I will continue with dinner. Go grab a bev and sit with Gavin & Geoff. You have been enough help today."

I smirked winking at her and grabbed a drink kissing her cheek. I sat next to Geoff, he looked at me an smiled. "So, in the past 5 hours..somehting has happened."

"How can you tell?"

"Cause your little smile, the smell of vampire and how you and her are very mate like. Holding onto each other and acting cute."

"Smell? What do they smell like?"

"Blood and it also depends on the gender." Gavin said

"Well females anyway then."

"Vanilla and cherry blossoms."

"That explains that." I could always smell it on her and thought it was perfume.

"Thats why unless your a hunter or handler people don't really notice anything, you think it just smells good."

"Wait...hunters?"

"Yes, Ryan hunters. Vampire hunters are sadly real. One day a hunter might come into Austin. which means we gotta watch everything we do." 

I nodded.

"But back to earlier" Gavin smirked " I guess you and [Y/N]  _bonded_." 

I nodded "Bonded real well."

"First times with your mate are just..fantastic. the mix of hot & cold skin, the moaning and just, you can feel a bond forming as you lay together"Geoff smirked. 

"Griffon is a "

"Vampire" he smirked "My vampire queen and my little blood sucking princess. Well one full and the other a half-blood."

"Half-Blood, they are real as well."

"Yep" Geoff chuckled "I'm full human and Griffon is a vampire. she got pregnant after a year of marriage and then we had our half-blooded princess." he looked over seeing his daughter and [Y/N] coloring at the kitchen table together. He smiled "I treat them both as my daughters and so does Griffon. Also, [Y/N] and Griffon have a past."

Griffon came in "1330; France. I was in a forced marriage and turned in a vampire. That was the year that I killed my so-called-husband and saved the baby vampire in the basement." she smiled "We packed bags and left. I made sure my husband died at night so everyone though he died of heart issues in the middle of the night. I took [Y/N] and we left France. I let her see her parents one last time. But they had been dying of illnesses. I promised them I would always watch her." she sat in front of us and looked at me.

"I'm warning you Haywood, I love you, you are one of Geoff's great friends and [Y/N]'s mate. But she is my baby, I protect my babies. I don't need her secret being told, because of it our whole family will be in danger. Look over at the table."

I saw [Y/N] and their little girl were playing together. [Y/N] was like her older sister as Gavin was like her older brother. I never wanted to screw that up.

Griffon spoke again "Now, you've seen her brain shut down and her life almost end. You betray her and she will die, because she will be so heartbroken. You upset her, you have 2 strong handlers and a vampire coming after you. Next week, [Y/N] is being brought in for show and tell. Now if this life that either of my daughters has to change we are gonna have problems. And I will come after you first."

[Y/N] said "Griffon, I can hear you."

"Sorry darling, you know how much I love you dear."

"I know, but you got to be a bit nicer to my mate." she came over and sat on my lap, I put my arms around her. "I promise you, I will not hurt you" I looked at her " I will alway love you" I leaned up and kissed her " Telling the secret doesn't only put you in danger and screw up life. But, I would end up dead. And I wouldn't be with you anymore." 

I stood up " I certainly don't wanna be without you, yesterday I hated what I did to you. The minute I heard you would die I knew you were the one I wanted to be with." I intertwined our fingers " I never wanna mess up anything. I plan on spending my life with you."

"Really" she smiled.

"Yes. I love you [Y/N]. You think you are a monster but you're not. You're my beautiful girlfriend who is the sweetest and most amazing person. Intelligent as well, just because your heart doesn't beat and you drink blood means nothing. You are so much more, I hope to live with you and share a bed with you." 

She smiled and looked at Griffon saying cutely "Can I keep him? Pleaseeee Griffon"

Griffon chuckled "Of course." 

She smiled at me "I love you" we kissed happily 

Geoff smirked "I'll help move you two crazy kids in." I nodded only paying attention to her. I kissed her, holding her close. from there we went on talking and eating with everyone enjoying the night.

* * *

 

We sat together later on once everyone left and relaxed. I rubbed her side happily, we were kissing casually as she cuddled into my body. This was our thing cuddling & relaxing. I wrapped my arm around her and brought her close to me, her body pressed to mine. I had my hand in her shirt tracing patterns onto her skin. Her legs twined with mine, her hands holding my shirt and tracing patterns on my chest. We were pecking each others lips and playfully nipping at them as well. She giggled as we were being playful with each other. She sat on top of me and I held her, I pulled her back down and we both laughed.

Now, I know she might be hunted. But for now I was going to protect her. I hope though she'll turn me one day so i can protect her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A used to be hunter has come into Austin and it happens to be a well known guy of Geoff & Gavin. Someone of [Y/N]'s kind is trying to test Geoff and Gavin. Will Ryan allow this? And who is this man and does [Y/N] know as much about him as her handlers do?

_**Chapter 12** _

We were in work and I was editing a Let's Play coming back from the Patch as Burnie came in and called out Geoff. Saying there was some guy there looking for him. Geoff looked at Gavin and I and shrugged getting up and walking out. Shutting the door behind him.

* * *

  ** _*Geoff's POV*_**

I walked out and saw a man, a man in which I had utterly hated with all my life. This guy I was not letting around [Y/N], it was supposedly her twin brother Roman. He was an ex-hunter, I didn't exactly trust him and our blood test and records still weren't in to prove that he is her twin brother. He was a little devil, he was full vampire and a hunter! He's going against his own kind, the one time he had come over last year from where ever the hell he is he had tried to poison both Griffon & [Y/N]. I had to check every single thing that they had drink and eaten every time he comes here.

"Geoff, nice to see you. Where is [Y/N]."

"You're not going to see her."

"Are you scared?: he smirked "Scared i'll hurt your little girl..my sister."

[Y/N] came in giving out papers for stuff coming up in the week. She looked up and put the box down, she didn't look the same her hair changed to a red/auburn color but Roman knew it was her. I looked at her and the twins had a look at each other.

"Roman..why are you here?" 

"[Y/N], I've come to prove to you, Geoff and Gavin that we are related." he walked over and pulled up his sleeve, I found out when anyone in our family meets, a little insignia shows up..on there wrist. In the shape of a red diamond." the red diamond formed and he said "I'm not manipulating this..I figured this out when I was home..I found our cousins..Adam & Genevieve."

She looked at her wrist and lifted up the sleeve and there was a red diamond. She looked at him "Roman, just because this is here does not mean I forgive for everything you had done. If you're my brother you wouldn't have done that." she left and went to find Ryan. 

"She's still a baby." he smirked 

"She's older then you and you better watch your mouth around me. She's one of my children and 701 years old."

'Geoff she is not your daughter. You just took her in because of your wife."

"Because you weren't there, no one even knows where you are from. No one knows your parents either. I took her in and I take care of her, I treat her like my daughter no matter what, because I was there. I took care of her because no one else did."

"Whatever...I know I did some screwed up things. But, still I want her to trust me..just because I don't like who I am doesn't mean I hate her."

Gavin came over "Why is it because she's all you have. She's the only one that will take your bullshit. You tried to murder her..if you cared about her..If you  truly did you wouldn't have done that."

"Oh don't you push me you British Twit." I looked around seeing no one.

"Maybe I will demon fangs." 

" **STOP!"** [Y/N] yelled and push the two of them away from each other. " Both of you grow up now." 

Roman pushed her out the way 'Stay out of it."

She landed on the ground near the desk. I snapped and grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back and pushed him down to the ground and then got him outside. 'Stay the fuck away Roman!" 

***Ryan's POV***

[Y/N], Gavin & Geoff came in. She ran over to me and wrapped her arms around me. I held her and looked at her "What happened?" she sat in my lap as I whispered to her. 

"My..brother..Roman..hunter.." she whispered crying. Everyone looked at Geoff and Gavin. The mouthed out "Family Issues"

I saved my work and held her "It's okay [Y/N]. Look at me." she looked up and I kissed her "It's okay he's gone, I'm here." I held her hand, our rings from the council lit up a little as we touched. I put her hand on my heart, she had told me about Roman a little not being able to explain because she herself didn't know much about him. " I will protect you from Roman."

We looked at each other and I saw her eyes, sometimes they changed color when she was in a certain type of mood/feeling.

* * *

 

 **Blue:** Happy/Normal/Calm

 **Red:** Angry

 **Black:** Depressed (A.K.A: Creepy Mode)

 **Purple:** Mischievous/ Excited

 **Green:** Relieved/ Sexual

 **Topaz/Gold:** Scared 

* * *

 

Her eyes changed from a Topaz color to a light green. She relaxed into my arms and her body fit perfectly into mine. We knew that we had to watch what was going on with us now. Nothing like a relationship with a vampire while your boss and co-worker try and save her and her brothers tries to kill her. Or at least apologize for doing it anyway.

* * *

 

After work [Y/N] & I got driven home by Geoff. We walked in seeing guards and Geoff shook there hands.

"The apartment has been packed with new food & blood and you guys will have guards with you." he pointed over "This is Handler 22056 Johnathan Mars and this is Handler 22057 Ray Narvaez Jr." Both of us smiling seeing Ray there.

Ray came over "The minute she came in, I knew something was wrong." he hugged her "We'll watch over you."

'Thank you Ray. So, where are you guys being placed"

Ray pointed while he spoke "One of us will be in the front and the other out back. And we'll take shifts in both places. As well there are camer'a so..not enough time to yourselves."

"We understand" she giggled. They all went to there posts or left, I turned [Y/N] and kissed her "i promise to protect you"

She smiled "Ryan"

"I'm serious [Y/N]. I want you to let me into the world you live in. Let me protect you.:

'Ryan, I like the thought of that but.."

'Then why not." i held her " i never want to leave you, it would kill us both if we were apart. and while you age you look the same. i grow old, not wanting to. We found each other." I picked her up, putting her in my lap as I sat down in the couch. "I'm fighting to keep you."

"I worry about it Ryan. I don't want you to be a monster." she looked at me placing 2 of my fingers on her wrist and the other on her heart. "No pulse, no heartbeat." she put her hands on my cheek "cold skin" she leaned forward and nipped at my bottom lip with her fangs lightly. "Sharp fangs with an insatiable hunger for blood 24/7. A monster Ryan."

I looked at her " you are not a monster. I've told you before." 

She nodded " I know"

I kissed her deeply " let me love you and protect you. We are going to be together, but I wanna be able to protect you. I can't be old&gray to protect you."

She smirked , running her hands through my hair "Are you serious about this?"

I leaned over and kissed her cheek " Yes, I am." she laid her head onto my chest.

"Give me a day. I wanna be with you as a human..one more day." I laid out onto the couch as she listened to my heartbeat as we intertwined our fingers. I kissed her neck gently. My fingers tracing patterns to her skin. The silence dancing around us as we laid there. I know she worried about this, but we knew together we would get through. She slowly began to fall asleep as she laid on my chest, listening to the pit-pat-pit-pat beato f my heart that soon would no longer be there.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice Saturday. Ryan plans a small date for them to go one, to give [Y/N] a day with Ryan still as a human.

**Chapter 13**

***Ryan's POV***

I woke up on the couch, [Y/N] cuddled up to me. It was a Saturday, the day I was no longer going to be human. I've thought about it the past couple of months, and I was sure I wanted this but I didn't want to worry her at all. I felt the need to, I wanted her and in my life. No hunter was gonna stop that. I looked down at her, she was already looking up at me. her eyes mostly blue but topaz on the inside.

"I know you're scared " i said

"How?"

"Your eyes give you away darling/"

"Oh yeah..that happens..forgot.What color?"

"Blue mixed with Topaz. Calm but your slightly scared. Is it because of today?"

"A little"

"Well, it'll be fine" I smirked. "How about we go make breakfast and go on a small date." I looked at her smiling.

"What do you have planned?" she smirked.

"A walk in the park, picnic, come back home to have semi-alone time and then..get ready for tonight.

'You don't have to do this" she interrupted.

"You wanted 24 hours. I'm giving you 24 hours." She smiled and wrapped her arms around me. I was just giving what she needed. A human Ryan for a whole day. I snickered "You know..once you change me, you can not get rid of me."

"Why would I want to?" she smirked and kissed me. As we got up I packed up a basket and made breakfast. I hopped into the shower with her and relaxed under the water. I kissed her neck, gently nibbling. "Everything is ready to go."

"Thank you my Mad King."

I kissed her cheek "You are forever welcomed my Mad Queen."

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting back from the date, Ryan gets a small training lesson and a workout with [Y/N], Geoff, Gavin & Ray.

_**Chapter 14** _

_***Ryan's POV*** _

We went out, soon coming back. [Y/N] patted my shoulder "Let's go train and get a workout. With Geoff and the guys."

"Trying to test me?"

"Maybe."

"Sure, why not. Should not be that bad." I saw her smirk and went and got dressed coming back out quickly in shorts, t-shirt and sneakers pulling her hair back. I got dressed and walked out. [Y/N] started to stretch, bending in ways I didn't know she could bend. I could stretch but not in her way of stretching. Ray came over and helped her up. 

"You need to use me as a curl-up bar. Geoff is fixing it."

"Sure" she wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped up. Ray wrapping his arms around her, locking his hands then on her lower back and she let go  and did her curl ups, speaking as she does it "Strengthens my core and if we do it this way it helps the other person control there strength." she did a couple more and then got back up and hopped off Ray and walked over to me. "You ready?

"Why?"

'I still have to do one more set." she smirked her eyes changing to a Purple color. "Test your strength Haywood." she jumped up and I caught her. I did what Ray had done and locked my hand son her lower back. "Keep a good grip okay" she let go and started, I held her as she did the last set. I had a lot of  strength in me, she back up and held on to me. I gently put her down. We worked on flexibility with each other, just one-on-one. She put her leg above her head and had me hold it. I held her leg and smirked.

"Enjoying yourself Ryan"

"Yes, this body really is perfect." I smirked kissing her cheek letting her leg down. I put my arms around her and grabbed her ass a little. She giggled 'Ryan"

"Yes." I kissed her cheek "Tonight" I looked at the clock "4:45" I whispered 'Let's go take a shower and relax." she smirked and took my hand walking into our room. We went and took showers and played video games with Ray, Geoff & Ryan. Soon, Geoff left and Ray went to his post. We went to our room and she automatically straddled my lap. She kissed my cheek and said 

"You ready?"

I nodded and kissed her, she kissed my neck and murmured " I love you" and bit down. She drank my hands gripping to her, I could feel my heart beat slow she bit her wrist and I drank. My body soon shaked and she helped me lay down. "You're gonna be in pain for a while..i'm here for you."

I couldn't speak that well the pain blasting through my body. Soon, I could feel y heart stop she held my hand tightly. I shut my eyes and opened them slowly after a few minutes. She smiled at me and kissed me sweetly whispering. 

"Hello, my blue eyed vampire."

I smirked " Lets go get a drink honey." she smirked, I picked her up carrying  her, she felt completely weightless now. we went out and drank together, [Y/N] calling Geoff, Gavin & Griffon causing a family get together. It was nice being this way, knowing I could be with her forever.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after Ryan had been turned. The little things that have been happening in their new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter before the end! I hope you all enjoy these last 2 chapters and I do have news. 
> 
> I do have a sequel planned out for this and I hope you guys continue to read this. I have other stories planned out of both Achievement Hunter and some others in Anime and such so you shall be seeing those hopefully soon. I do happen to be starting school though in a few weeks so when I comes to

_**Chapter 15** _

_*** A few days later*** _

We went to the office both having thermos filled with blood. She and i had to model t-shirts today so we were just waiting till we had to go outside. Once we did we looked exactly the same, shorts, light hair and Mad King & Mad Queen t-shirts. Every once in a while she would whisper in my ear " My adorable little vampire" and she would tease me smirking. Only because I was younger then her.

I've been learning though that her & I will always tease each other. About how young I am, how old she is or my face whenever I drank blood in front of her. But I always got her back saying even though she was older I always looked like it because she was forever 16. Which always got me a playful hit on the arm. Being like this was definitely different then I thought it was, especially the enhanced senses. Everything was just feeling more intense then it usually was, in mine and [Y/N]'s own time ever was different in a good way. When I touched her skin it was the same temperature as my own, I could hear every beg,plead and moan. It was just a whole new experience for me. Kissing her now was nice and holding hands was easier now. And with all the enhanced senses I could smell anything, so when Roman was close I went and got [Y/N].

She smirked, knowing I was taking this seriously. Anytime I knew he was here I would go tell Ray, Geoff & Gavin. But in general we are all good, I slightly worry about [Y/N] sometimes though. She's had some nightmares about turning me and turning out terribly wrong, I always reassured her though that it was all okay. So, everyday I had to prove to her that I wasn't gonna hurt anybody. And to keep her mind off of things she's gone to a couple conventions and as well has picked up a small modeling job. I was proud of her for getting her mind off of things. Her & I both needed to make sure my mood always stayed the same, because my eyes changed like hers. but, they meant something different then hers.

* * *

 **Blue:** Sexual / Excited / Normal

 **Green:** Happy

 **Black:** Angry

 **Topaz:** Mischievous / Stressed 

 **Red:** Tired

 **Brown:** Depressed

 **Purple:** Anxious / Worried

* * *

 

I had to make sure that I didn't get angry, tired or nervous. Or else ill get questioned in work. How did she do this?

* * *

**-At Home-**

Geoff came over happily. "Guess who left Austin!"

'Who?" she smirked knowing the answer to it and we were all happy about it. Geoff ruffled her hair.

"Now you and baby fangs are safe." I smirked, checking our food and everything we didn't need to do now and everything was okay. Once Geoff left [Y/N] looked at me.

"You okay"

"Yeah, I'm just really happy." she hugged me tightly. I looked down at her. "We are safe for now, and you and I can be mates in our own home now." 

I sat down with her and smirked "I have some questions actually."

'Like what?"

"Like can we have children & marry like humans. Or are there like certain rituals." she smiled at me, not  saying a word.

"What?" I questioned.

"Nothing, just..you remind me of when I was young and newly turned. All full of questions." I smirked as she answered them " We can get married..and have a baby at some point. And there are wedding rituals , and also I have to speak to the council about both of them."

'So, that will be easy for you. Right?"

"yes, it will be. When the time does come though okay."

I nodded "Okay" we kissed turning on the TV and cuddling. I t was a simple life to live. I liked living this way.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a full 2 years of Ryan & [Y/N] being together. But, what happens on this is one day that will change there lives for the better. And what will the council think of this, what will [Y/N] do to keep Ryan safe.

_**Chapter 16** _

_***Ryan's POV*** _

_**-2 Years Later-** _

[Y/N] & I were sitting together in our own home. She was trying to figure out something to do and I was fiddling around with a ring box in my pocket. It was an engagement ring, it was special for this moment. I had been researching stuff with Geoff & Gavin to have the perfect ring. If we were just normal mates I could just get her a normal ring, but since she's in the council so this had to be more special.  I have a band with her council name inside of it. On hers was a Ruby in the middle of it to signify the blood of the human they once were and 2 diamonds on the side to signify the pure good in the society.

"What should we do Ryan?" she looked at me.

"I have an idea" I looked at her.

"What is it?" she shot up and put her arms around me.

I took out the box and opened it "We could become Mr. & Mrs. Haywood."

She sat down and whispered "Ryan..."

"Yes"

"Are you serious?" 

"Yes..I did research for the ring and got it perfect for you. I know in this world things are different. I wanna show you everyday that I'm serious about this. Our life." I held her other hand "Because I would take a silver injection or go deprived of blood for a week if it meant I could save or be with you."

She had small tears "You would do that....for..me."

"Yes" I kissed her cheek " I would"

I smiled and she whispered "Yes"  I hugged her tightly.

"I will go to the council and tell them..I don't want you there though."

"Why not? You have to let me go at some point."

"I'm not for your own good." 

"My own good? [Y/N] I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself." 

"Ryan..I have to go to the highest of council members...they are ruthless and don't give a single shit about my life. If I bring you there they will tear you away from me and use you in ways that I don't even wanna imagine okay. So, please don't give them that chance and let me handle this. They will take whatever is...mine.."

"They are not going to take me...but for you..I won't go"

"Thank you Ryan. I love you so much you know this right."

'Yes. And I love you too just as much, Mrs.Haywood."

"Mrs.Haywood. That has a nice ring to it." she smiled and grabbed her computer. We instantly called Geoff, Gavin and Griffon and told them everything that had just happened. which knowing us and them had let to a big family get together with my 'vampire' family. They were all wihing us luck and hoped that we would both be very happy together. They knew we would make it, they were just especially happy for her. Because, I was that one person she had been looking for her whole entire life. someone to make her feel alive, someone that could make her life whole and make her feel special and like...a normal human being again. It's all she wanted was to be treated like she was person and not a monster. And that was what I was going to give her. She deserves everything she wants, and I was the one going to be able to give it to her. No matter what it would take, I was the one always going to be there for her.


End file.
